A major area of interest in genome biology, especially in light of the determination of the complete nucleotide sequences of a number of genomes, is the targeted integration into genomic sequences. Attempts have been made to alter genomic sequences in cultured cells by taking advantage of the natural phenomenon of homologous recombination. See, for example, Capecchi (1989) Science 244:1288-1292; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,528,313 and 6,528,314.
In addition, various methods and compositions for targeted cleavage of genomic DNA have been described. Such targeted cleavage events can be used, for example, to induce targeted mutagenesis, induce targeted deletions of cellular DNA sequences, and facilitate targeted recombination and targeted integration at a predetermined chromosomal locus. See, for example, United States Patent Publications. 20030232410; 20050208489; 20050026157; 20050064474; and 20060188987, and International Publication WO 2007/014275, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes. For example, targeted integration using zinc finger nucleases has been demonstrated with circular (plasmid) DNAs having long (˜750 base pair) homology arms. See, Moehle et al. (2007)Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 104(9):3055-3060.
However, there remains a need for additional compositions comprising shorter, linear exogenous polynucleotides that optionally can resist exonuclease degradation and use of these compositions in methods for targeted integration.